1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio selective call receiver. More specifically, the invention relates to a radio selective call receiver which can receive a free word message and figure message including reception information and a method for storing the received message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A message management system of the modern radio selective call receiver employs a sector system which has high storage efficiency (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Showa 60-74736 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 2-243027). Particularly, the radio selective call receiver which can receive a free word message including reception information employs the sector system in a message memory in order to enhance storage efficiency of the message as the received message. Such a radio selective call receiver which can receive the free word message, receives Chinese character (Kanji Character) messages, and can also receive short figure message.
However, in such a conventional ratio selective call receiver, the size of the sector of the message memory is generally 1/2 to 1/8 of the maximum length of the received message. Therefore, when the figure message is received, one sector is occupied by a message of merely several characters which lowers use efficiency of the message memory. On the other hand, as a solution for this problem, sector size of the message memory can be made smaller. In such a case, when the long free word message is received, the number of sectors to be occupied by one message becomes large which make management of a message troublesome.